fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rolla
Rolla A corpses that has been resurected by Vax Culhorn to act as a bodyguard in a pinch. Though she might not have always been this way, as she had her personality altered, she seams to love combat and is always showing an evil grin when fighting. Often taunting her enemy's while fighting and never letting up, Rolla has become a complete psychopath. She is able to use Fire magic to create blue flames, and can launch them as bombs at opponents. She was destroyed in the battle against Jelonghoul, being vaporised by the dragon's breath attack. Appearance For being a reanimated corpse, Rolla has faired relatively well. She is five and a half tall, and apeares to have died in her late twenties to early thirties. The only indication of her condition is her sickly pail skin, an indication that, compared to the other corpses Vax makes use of, she hasn't been dead for vary long. She has dull blue eyes and shoulder length blue hair. Lastly, her teeth and nails have all been sharpened, however Vax clams that she was like that before she resurrected her. She keeps a rather complex outfit. She wears a black dress that reaches her ankles, adorned with white, triangular frills from her waist to her knees. She has a red, button up shirt with flower shaped buttons, and he same triangular frills hanging from her short sleeves. Her last accessory is a blue news cap with a gold star above the visor, that for some reason or another, Rolla seems to care for greatly. Personality For whatever reason, Vax's resurrection has had a profoundly negative effect on Rolla's personality. She is entirely psychotic, smiling and cackling any time she enters into combat. She also lacks any form of self preservation, making her highly self destructive in the way she uses her fire magic. Besides her seemingly insatiable bloodlust, Rolla doesn't have much of a personality. Her explosive magic and volatile attitude make her a danger to everyone around her, and Vax only calls her into action after some serious consideration as to weather it's worth dealing with the aftermath. She is incapable of raising a hand to him, in fact she seems to not even acknowledge his presence outside of following his orders, however she has on more than one occasion lashed out at him if she has no other target in which to unleash her wrath. History Little is known about Rolla's life before she died. She was a mage, given her talent with magic, but weather she was part of a guild, an independent mercenary, or simply someone who used magic in their everyday life remains unclear. At some point she crossed paths with Vax Culhorn, who brought her life to an abrupt end. After death, Vax repurposed her corpse as a test subject for his experiments. Her drastic change in personality rendered the test a failure, however the effort was not a complete waste. She could move, and more importantly, fight. Vax repurposed her into one of his bodyguards, summoning her as needed to aid him in battle and dismissed when she'd fulfilled her purpose. When summoned to aid her master in the battle against the old dragon Jelonghoul, Rolla took to the task with the same, sociopaths enthusiasm she had with any other fight. She kept at a range for a while, bombarding the old dragon with her fireballs, while allowing her fellow vanguard to attack at close range. Her taunting eventually drew the ire of the beast, however, who eventually took it upon himself to return the dead to their former state. After dispatching of Vax's other vanguard, Rolla was vaporized by a point black dragons-breath, leaving not a trace behind. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic - A magic that allows Rolla to generate and control fire, which she retained from her life before she died. Her skill with it is relatively unknown, as her go to method of attacking is crafting small fireballs that explode on impact. It's a powerful, if flashy, means to attack, and Rolla will sometimes end up damaging herself out of recklessness, much to Vax's dismay. *'Will'O'Wisp' - Rolla's main means of attack, as well as her favorite. She condenses the flames conjured with her fire magic into a small, little blue fireball, which will violently explode should it come into contact with anything. She can create multiple at once, which float around her in a ghostly fashion until she calls upon them again. Just one has the firepower to blast through a brick wall, but when using multiple at once Rolla is able to decimate a whole area. Inhuman Stamina - With Vax's magic fueling her, and no feeling of pain to hold her back, Rolla possesses a near limitless stamina. It's the magic flowing through her body that moves her muscles, not the muscles himself; so while she is able to move freely for as long as Vax's magic will sustain her, she is still limited by his physical strength. Undead - While being undead does prove very useful in some situations, in the long run it has some very debilitating drawbacks. The first, and most obvious, is that Rolla cannot recover from wounds she receives in a fight. She feels no pain, but the accumulative damage on her aging body becomes more noticeable each time she emerges from a battle. Should he see fit, Vax will sometimes make repairs to his Vanguards, using bits of machinery or a false skin to replace what a solder has lost. Lastly, while Vax's magic does slow the decomposition process, it doesn't stop it completely. Meaning that one day she will simply crumble into dust. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Females